


《Strawberries & Cigarettes》

by TeuKey



Category: TeuKey
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 00:42:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17714798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeuKey/pseuds/TeuKey





	《Strawberries & Cigarettes》

《Strawberries & Cigarettes》

 

一

 

金起范第一次遇见崔珉豪时，崔珉豪正站在桥头吹风，空气中停泊一个火红星点，灰白色的烟圈缓缓上飘。

金起范在黑暗中辨别着崔珉豪，他在那副无可挑剔的脸上看出其中深藏着许多故事。他好奇，可他只是待着。

不知吹了多久冷风，崔珉豪把快要燃尽的烟投掷江中，缓缓开了口：“你有什么烦恼吗。”

金起范摇摇头，又点点头，“没有。可是总觉得，活着就是一种烦恼。”

崔珉豪笑了。他从烟盒里掏出一根烟咬着，又给金起范递了一根。“不，我不会。”

桥头又出现了一点星点。

“要不要我带你去天堂。”

金起范的发被吹得凌乱。

“嗯。”

 

二

 

他被领着到了一个club。虽说是成年人，可金起范的家教致使他从未进过这类场所。崔珉豪拉着他的手——他们在路上交换了姓名，引他到吧台边坐下，让调酒师给倒了两杯新品。金起范拿着酒杯犹豫了一下，崔珉豪见状和他碰了碰杯，“连酒也没喝过？”

金起范沉默了。他从未觉得自己这么傻，好似什么也不懂。

“一口一口慢慢喝，不要着急。说不定你酒量很好呢。”崔珉豪一边说，一边用手撩拨了几下金起范的下巴。

金起范心想，自己明明还没喝呢，怎么就晕晕乎乎的。他在崔珉豪热切的注视下，分几次喝完了那杯酒。

“做得好。我们再去尝试其他更美妙的事。牵着我的手。”

金起范和崔珉豪挤进人头攒动的舞池。昏暗环境里，交错杂乱的彩光刮过，互相之间的擦碰都变得很正常。金起范感觉到有人摸了他的腰，还有人碰了他的屁股。他极力往崔珉豪那边靠，直到最后变成他们两个在互相摩擦各个部位。金起范抬头去看崔珉豪近在咫尺小鹿似的眼睛，互相直直对望，光影交替间，面颊柔和得不像话。

酒精流过的脑袋冒出了一个词。

勾引。

他觉得崔珉豪在勾引他。

也有可能是因为酒精麻痹了他的大脑，但是他不太愿意承认这个原因。

金起范双臂环住崔珉豪的脖子，微仰起头，闭上了眼。

柔软的唇预料之内地降临，金起范张开嘴，欢迎崔珉豪的进入。唇舌交缠间，他们不忘微微晃动身子，以至于没人注意到他们。

香烟的味道。

崔珉豪的吻是香烟味的，一点点晕染到他口中，咽到肚里。

他们打的回金起范的家。

金起范理所当然地变得一丝不挂，理所当然地被进入贯穿，在崔珉豪线条优雅的身躯下发出餍足的呻吟。崔珉豪每下都朝着致命点刺，一晚上连着要了金起范好几次，发泄在内里后也不休息，混着粘稠的液体继续横冲直撞。一直到最后金起范已经发不出声音，只能一边哭着一边呜咽，唇瓣贴在崔珉豪耳旁用气音请求放过他。

做完清理的崔珉豪温柔得不行。他把金起范拉到自己怀里，又吻了吻金起范的唇。

 

三

 

一觉从清晨睡到中午。金起范揉着眼睛，要起身时被横在腰间的手箍住，打个滚压在崔珉豪身上，忍不住又唇舌厮磨了好一会儿才慢吞吞地起床。

金起范手撑着洗手池刷牙，一边对着镜子扯领口看数不胜数的红痕。他哧哧地笑，一直到崔珉豪走进来，从身后拥住他，头窝在颈间。

“还不起床啊？过来，漱口。”

他乖乖地漱了口，金起范把新的牙刷挤好牙膏塞到他嘴里。

“嗯……？草莓味……”

“是啊。超市里只有这个牙膏买一送一。”

金起范就这样站在洗手池边任崔珉豪抱着，一直等到后者刷完牙，含住他的唇瓣细细舔着，一边颇为认真地说：

“我很喜欢草莓。”

 

四

 

下午去逛超市的时候，金起范才渐渐理解崔珉豪对草莓的喜爱到了什么程度。

先搬四五盒草莓，买的各种吃食都是草莓味，结果购物车里都是一堆粉嫩的东西。

“这么喜欢啊？”

“嗯。”

崔珉豪吻了吻金起范的鼻翼，传出一股甜甜的草莓味。

 

五

 

崔珉豪坐在地毯上，任由金起范躺在他腿上。他一边看着投影在白墙上的电影，一边将金起范的发丝缠绕在指尖。

躺着的人把手伸进崔珉豪的衣服里，对着腹肌戳戳点点，他看崔珉豪把一颗草莓扔进嘴里，轻声嚷着他也要吃。

一颗草莓被投递到嘴里，金起范咬了一口，皱皱眉。“有点酸……”

“是吗？我试试。”

金起范一手勾住崔珉豪的脖子，微微起身。他嘟起嘴，上下两片唇瓣夹着那半颗草莓，外溢的汁水从嘴角流下，顺着脖颈一直到消失在衣领里。

崔珉豪太阳穴突突地跳。

“你是不是欠操？”

他丢开那半颗草莓，捧着金起范的脸，吻住他的唇。唇舌翻搅得金起范神志不清，只是清楚地感觉，崔珉豪的吻是草莓味的。

他轻哼几声被掀翻在地，衣裤一件件剥落，瓷白的皮肤贴着崔珉豪的衣料。双腿蓦地被打开，金起范感觉到崔珉豪的吻落在他大腿内侧，一点点往里挪动。

草莓……草莓味的草莓……

金起范快要疯掉了。他闭着眼一点点计算崔珉豪唇瓣往里摩擦的速度，下一秒金起范就感觉有什么冰凉粗糙的物体，带着水珠在他的穴口轻蹭，还有呼吸的热气喷洒在四周。

金起范知道是那个殷红色的水果。

一下下的摩擦并不舒服，他轻喃：“不要……”

奇异的感觉消失了，金起范听到拉链拉开的声音，他睁开眼，被崔珉豪拉起。

勃起的器官突兀在眼前，汁水从柱头滑向根部。金起范身子微微前倾，含住它反复吞吐。

又是草莓味。

他握住柱身，伸出舌头舔舐仍有着甘甜汁水的根部，像猫咪一样，撩拨崔珉豪的神经。金起范看着越来越涨大的柱身，抬起头朝崔珉豪挑了挑眉，下一刻就被摁在沙发椅旁，火热地进入，摩擦内壁舒服得金起范灵魂都快要脱离。

他不会吝啬自己的呻吟，因为他知道崔珉豪想听，也知道自己如果不遂他的愿，不可能有好果子吃。

崔珉豪花样很多，他有很多方法让金起范心甘情愿地沦陷。

崔珉豪的前胸紧贴着金起范的后背，手臂拦在腰间，毫不节制地撞着金起范体内的一点，汗珠由于过大的力度而甩出即行轨道。

金起范犹如一叶飘在黑蓝海上的扁舟，身体起起伏伏，心也飘摇摆动。

他这荒唐的生活。

不。

他觉得很幸福。

 

六

 

崔珉豪说他是个作家。大多数时间，崔珉豪热情，精力充沛，可有时候他也会静静坐在昏暗房间的地板上，一言不发地抽烟。但是金起范知道，这时候的崔珉豪脾气并不差，只要金起范靠近，他就会把金起范搂在怀里。他只是喜欢烟，就像喜欢草莓一样。

金起范时常会收到一个烟味的长吻，深邃而又苦涩。久而久之，金起范提出，他也想抽一根。  
崔珉豪吐出一个烟圈，摇摇头。“你不会。”

金起范有点恼。他上手夺过崔珉豪咬着的小半截烟，塞到嘴里猛吸了一口，一时间喉咙干苦喘不上气，剧烈咳嗽起来。烟被拔掉，取而代之的是柔软的唇瓣。

烟味的吻。

“唔……”

崔珉豪咬了咬金起范的下唇，“说了不会，你偏要。况且对你身体不好。”

“那你也别抽了。”金起范颇为委屈地缩进崔珉豪怀里，刚因咳嗽而逼出来的泪还挂在眼角。

崔珉豪轻抚他的下巴和脖颈。

“烟和你一样，都让我上瘾。”

金起范仰头，湿漉漉的眼对上崔珉豪。后者慢慢俯身下去。

满室生春。

末了崔珉豪拥着金起范，又亲了亲他的下颚线。“想不想去旅游？”

金起范点点头。

“让我去准备吧，想给你个惊喜。”

他把银行卡拿出来，把密码告诉了崔珉豪。

隔天早上吃完早餐，崔珉豪说要出去领稿费。他最后给了金起范一个吻，笑着说“等我回来。”

只是崔珉豪始终没有兑现承诺。

 

——

七

金起范坐在地上倚着床，发愣地望着盆里跳动的火焰，又把前段日子的生活在脑海里回想一遍。碗里草莓，是余下的最后两颗了。他拣起一颗塞到嘴里。

酸，比之前那颗还酸。

在打了无数个电话之后，金起范始终没等到那个人。后来他跑去那个club，常驻的客人用鄙夷的眼神看着他：“崔珉豪？那个骗钱又骗情的？从这世界上消失了最好。”

金起范不信。

在从十几个不同的人口中听到意思相近的话之后，他……

不信。

金起范委屈地耷拉着脑袋。

这些人怎么这样啊，嫉妒崔珉豪的完美，总是说出一些话来诋毁他。

他相信，崔珉豪把他卡里的钱提完，是为了好好给他准备一个惊喜。

可是都好几天了。金起范有点不想要惊喜了。

最后一颗草莓被提起，送到嘴里。

很甜。

和那些草莓味的吻一样。

他从崔珉豪留下的烟盒里抽出一根，借了盆里的火点燃，放到嘴里猛吸一口。

好呛。

灰白色的烟慢慢腾空，他止不住地咳嗽，眼角逼出泪水，一直流，流个不停。

烟味的吻。

身上每个被那双唇瓣触碰过的地方都开始发烫，热得疼痛。金起范扬手把烟扔进炭已发白的火盆里，最后一次擦了颊边的泪。

魂魄离开前的一刻，他好像回到了第一个夜晚，站在桥头，身旁的人侧过脸来问他：

 

八

 

“要不要我带你去天堂。”

 

 

END  
THANKS FOR WATCHING.


End file.
